Love Diamond: chapter 2
by frozenrain22
Summary: Everything was already perfect for Juvia. But she saw a man lying helplessly in the middle of the water, but the man is no stranger, that man is Fairy Tail's enemy, Rouge. She has no choice but to help him. Gray is irritated because of him, he has a new rival to attain Juvia's heart.who will win?


HI! Thanks for reading my 1st part! I just love the crack ship of Rouge and Juvia but I still love GRUVIA more! So I hope ya'll still be with my story until this end so, ENJOY!

CHAPTER 2: CONFRONTATIONS?

It was already 8 am in the morning and Crocus was already filled with many people, going to one store to another, there Natsu's team was still on their way to the restaurant. "Why must be the restaurant be so far?" Natsu says this and yawned out loud. Lucy replied, "Just deal with it, it's the cheapest we can find", Erza was just being patient although her stomach was already rumbling in words that other people were wondering where it come from. Wendy noticed that Gray was just walking in a daze, thinking of something. "What's wrong Gray-san?" the polite girl asked, Gray then sighed and said "It's nothing". Lucy then popped behind them and placed her shoulders at Gray and said, "SO Gray, how come you didn't invite Juvia to breakfast?" Gray then removed her hands from his shoulders and walk away and lied, "She is still asleep" He said this in a cranky way, which is suspicious. He then paused and directly said to his friends, "Sorry but I think I should go somewhere." He straightly ran back where Juvia's apartment is, Natsu asked, "What's wrong with him all of a sudden?" and the Celestial mage just smiled and replied, "Don't mind him" and they still head on their way. Gray was running so fast that he bumped Lyon along the road. "Hey watch where you're go-" He then realized it was just gray and he shouted at him, "GRAY! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Gray noticed that it was soft at his butt and he looked at it and it was a bunch of flowers, flattened. He just smiled and replied, "Too bad for you…" Lyon unswervingly punched him in the face and yelled, "How dare you! This was for Juvia, you better pay for this." When the fight was about to launch, a couple started to pass by and whispered to each other," Are they going out? They look good together, but-" The girl asked, "Yeah I know, Why is it a Fairy Tail member and a Sabertooth member going out? Aren't they enemies?" the guy answered back. Those words caught both Ice Mages attention that they turned around and saw Juvia walking together with Rouge, holding grocery bags. Gray and Lyon then hid behind a giant mascot and watched and listened carefully to what they are saying. "Juvia is so sorry, she did not know her refrigerator is empty and not only that, Rouge-kun also paid for the food" She stopped and bowed in front of him again and again, Lyon misunderstood this and said to Gray, "She rejected him!" He was very joyous but only for a sec because Gray dragged him back and pointed the two and said, "I don't think that's the case" Lyon saw Rouge patting the blunettes head and said, "It's okay, you saved me, I must return the favor". Juvia smiled and blushed a little and they went to their way back to her apartment, Gray and Lyon were still hiding behind the huge mascot however, a dark aura flowed in the air with envy and jealousy, Lyon stood up first and declared a speech to Gray, "Gray! We must work as a team ONLY for today! We must stop that cat bastard from Juvia, for she deserves a better man!" Gray stood up then responds, "Why the hell should I do that?!" Lyon just grinned at him, folding his arms and said, "Ho?You think I didn't see your expression just a little while ago?" Gray then turned around, grumpy but blushed a little. In the end, he accepted the request. Both of them tiptoed(in a funny way) until they reached the Water Mages apartment.

After few minutes…DINGDONG!

"Coming!" shouted Juvia properly as she had towards the door, she opened the door and was surprised to see the two Ice Mages standing infront of her door."G-Gray-sama and Lyon-sama?! Why are you two here?" She said this while rolling her fingers, hardly blushing. "We came here to join you for breakfast" Lyon said this with a bright smile, Gray then pushed him away and stated at the blunette, "Are we a bother?" Juvia directly held both of their hands and dragged them to her dining room, pleased and said, "NO, not at all! Come,Juvia has spare food and utensils!" Both friends sat down at the table, Gray and Rouge were sitted right to each other, glaring while Juvia and Lyon are right with each other. "Itadakimasu!" The boy's took the first bite, and Juvia was waiting patiently for their annotations and Lyon said, "Juvia! This taste sooo good! The pork is well fried" Gray also added, "Also your soup is just right" Juvia giggled a little for she is flattered and she looked at Rouge and said, "How is it Rouge-kun?" Rouge wiped his mouth with a tissue and replied casually, "It's delicious, you are pretty good"

And this made Juvia smiled very wide, clapping her hands like a child for she received good comments. She noticed that Rouge has a piece of rice on his face and she took it with her point finger, she ate it and it made Gray and Lyon drop the piece of food from their spoons for they were speechless. Rouge blushed a little and thanked the sweet girl. Gray directly popped a question, "SO! Why are you lying in the water last night? Not only that why are you heavily injured?" Rouge then was silent, paused for a little while…Juvia pat his shoulder and said with worry, "It's okay if you don't tell, we don't want to force you" Rouge swayed his head to the other side, stood out of the chair and head towards the balcony and told them "Master punished me for I was weak and now, I was expelled from my Guild" The three were extremely distressed of his words and Juvia approached him and said, "And he just throwed you off the water?! That is unforgivable!" Rouge responded, "No he did not, I was dizzy and I fell then when I woke up, I was here already"

"So what are you gonna do now?" questioned Lyon but the dragonslayer just shook his said and replied with dimness, "I don't know" He then approached Juvia and uttered to her, "Juvia-san, please go out with me for today" This made Gray spill his drink from his mouth. "EH?" shouted Juvia and she said this to her mind, "a proposal? A-a date?..." the naïve girl was exclaiming but Rouge just smiled a little and said, "It's not what you think, It's just, I want to take you for a tour around this city." Gray straightly approached them and grabbed her arm and pulled her away and said with irritation, "You've don enough already, now go and beat it, you are disturbing her" Juvia then murmured, "Is he going to confess?" her heart was beating fast and was already shaking Gray opened his mouth and spoke, "She still has some training to do, she is still not good enough so give her some space" Those words were unexpected for Juvia she then released her arm from Gray's cold hands and slapped him in the face due to disappointment."Gray-sama is so mean! Let's go Rouge-kun!" Then they exit the room , leaving a dead air in the room.

WAIT FOR THE NEXT PART! 09/21/12


End file.
